


In the Dictionary

by emmaliza



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Courfeyrac is himself, Loud Sex, M/M, Modern AU (I think), and Marius is inappropriately turned on, in which Enjolras is bossy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac takes somebody home, Marius tries to work; he gets himself into an awkward situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dictionary

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "Voyeurism kink, Marius getting off while watching two of the amis going at it and being kind of ashamed at being turned on?"

Courfeyrac taking people back to their apartment is nothing new.

Marius is far from happy about it, but until he musters the courage to raise the issue with the other man — which, given his general awkwardness particularly in regards to sexual matters, and how much he feels he owes Courfeyrac which makes him reticent to initiate confrontation with the other man - is likely to be never, he simply has to put up with it. While inwardly cursing himself for living with a man who, while an incredibly kind and generous soul, is less chaste than most prostitutes.

However, tonight Courfeyrac has taken home someone _loud._

Marius is trying to ignore it and focus on his work, a German document on Charlemagne he's supposed to translate, but that's not easy when all he can hear is "Ah, ah, God, yes, more!" It is far past the point where, if he were a more assertive person, he would have banged on the wall and told them to keep it down already. However as Marius is not such a person, all he can do is curse Courfeyrac, curse whoever Courfeyrac is doing this with, and curse himself for not being able to tell them to do it quietly.

In the middle of his reading he encounters a word he is unfamiliar with, and its not one of those superlong ones that always make him panic before he realises they're just a bunch of words he does know strung together, but something entirely new and strange. Or maybe he just can't recognise it because the constant moaning invading his ears is rotting his brain cells. Sighing, he reaches for the dictionary he keeps on his bedside table — and thwacks his hand against the wood. _Ow!_

He frowns as he turns to see the book missing from his usual place. Right. He was in a rush this morning and attempting to do some work over breakfast; he must have left his dictionary in the kitchen.

The kitchen which borders Courfeyrac's room.

Courfeyrac's room, the door to which he does not always remember to close during his, erm, encounters.

Ah.

Marius blushes and shakes his head. No, it's only one word; he can leave that spot blank and come back to it later. He is not going into that kitchen. But as he tries to carry on translating, it doesn't really work; he needs to know about the gender and cases and stuff. He needs to know what that word means. He needs his dictionary.

He takes a deep breath to try and calm himself. _It's alright, just go for a second, grab the book and get out. He — they probably won't notice you. They're probably paying more attention to one another._

_But I'll still have to see it!_

_Well you're hearing it now. Is seeing so much worse?_

_Yes!_

He sighs. He is not looking forward to this, but there's no point in putting it off. Hesitantly he gets off the bed, taking care to open his door as quietly as possible so they won't hear, even though he can barely anything beneath all that moaning, so they definitely can't.

He makes it to the door between the hallway and the kitchen and sees his book on the table; he's about to run forward and get it and never have to think about this again, when a loud gasp and groan catch his attention. Courfeyrac's bedroom door is wide open, making the scene he's embroiled in very public, and Marius has rather good eyesight and can determine every detail. He is caught.

Courfeyrac is on his back, barely visible underneath his partner; Marius can only really see his legs and a few curls of hair. His partner is lithe but muscled, figure not definitely male or female. Long blond hair runs down this person's back, as they tilt their head up to the sky in ecstasy.

"Oh god," they moan, and suddenly Marius _recognises_ that voice, harsh and authoritative and capable of commanding attention from anyone—

It's Enjolras.

Marius's eyes go wide, his brain starts to short-circuit, and his body freezes under the weight of the information. Enjolras has always scared him a little because he seems so inhuman and untouchable; this just — it doesn't make sense. Marius blinks a couple of times to try and process the information, but that doesn't help; as Enjolras pushes himself up he can see Courfeyrac's... Oh god, Enjolras is _riding_ him, and no no no, this is not happening, because it doesn't make sense. At all.

"Fuck, more!" Even more surprising than Enjolras having sex is Enjolras being so loud while having sex. Marius blushes at the filthy words, now they're no longer an abstract irritation but belong to someone he knows. _Get your book and go. This is none of your business._

Yet his feet remain firmly in place. Damn them. Courfeyrac laughs as Enjolras slides up and down on top of him. "Someone's impatient," he teases, hand on Enjolras's hip to keep his rhythm steady (or so Marius assumes).

Something in Enjolras's body languages changes and Marius can just sense the glare. Many people (ie. he) would be quite scared of one of Enjolras's glares, but Courfeyrac just smirks. Enjolras is soon distracted from his anger, a shudder running through him, and a moan rippling out of his throat. He moves one leg so his calf is next to Courfeyrac's neck, and Marius thinks that has to hurt, but he watches as Enjolras leans back to take Courfeyrac in further and _Oh._

Marius realises his trousers have become far too tight.

 _What?!_ he snaps at himself once the implications of that fact dawn upon him. _This is Courfeyrac! Your best friend! And Enjolras! Who's always been a little unclear about whether or not he considers you a friend! You shouldn't be watching this anyway; bad Marius!_

It's enough to make him feel guilty, but not enough to make him leave. Fuck. "Oh Jesus," Courfeyrac mutters, composure slipping a little. He pushes himself up on his elbows, and Marius can finally get a good look at him: he's covered in sweat, curled hair a mess and sticking to his forehead, lips red and swollen, collarbone covered in hickeys and chest marked from being bitten and scratched and—

 _No no no, what are you doing; it's **Courfeyrac!**_ he thinks hysterically, but he's wondering what it would be like to pull on that hair, kiss those lips, leave marks of his own. He knows his friend is... experienced, and with that must come certain skill — at least if Enjolras's moaning is anything to judge by. Could Courfeyrac leave him the same way?

Enjolras makes a discontented noise at Courfeyrac's change of position. "Lay back down, you're getting in my way." Courfeyrac rolls his eyes but does so; Marius doesn't know if he should be disappointed or relieved. He disappears from view and there is only Enjolras to focus on.

...Which doesn't really help. He guesses he's always been kind of aware Enjolras is attractive, in an indifferent and objective way, but not like this. Christ, his skin is silk and his hair is sunlight; Marius finds his hand pressing against himself and squeaks in dismay as he removes it. Luckily no-one hears him. But oh god, this is wrong, he needs to stop, he needs to—

"Fuck!" Enjolras's sudden shout startles him. Oh god, what if they notice him? With Courfeyrac it wouldn't be so bad; he'd just laugh at Marius and ruffle his hair and tease him for being both a hideous pervert and a hopeless virgin, but Enjolras — if they are friends now, they wouldn't be so for long.

"Christ, don't stop," Enjolras groans, and Marius bites his lip. What must he look like, face contorted in pleasure, lips parted and ready to scream?

"Wasn't planning on it," Courfeyrac laughs, and Marius is struck by that vision again: Courfeyrac with hair mussed and lips full, beginning to be overwhelmed with pleasure.

He feels awful for it, but oh god, he wants.

He doesn't know what he wants, he doesn't know _who_ he wants (both of them, he wants both of them; he wants to look and touch, he wants to take and be taken — oh god.) He's just completely overwhelmed by the image before him, leaning against the doorframe so his knees won't give way, gnawing the inside of his mouth so he won't moan himself.

Enjolras pulls his leg back and leans over. He and Courfeyrac share a kiss, wet and filthy, Enjolras tugging on Courfeyrac's lower lip with his teeth. Marius raises a hand to his mouth.

Suddenly Courfeyrac's grip on Enjolras's hips tightens; Enjolras gives a shriek of surprise and Marius blinks as Courfeyrac pushes them up, so Enjolras is now bouncing in his lap. "Got tired of letting you do all the work," he says by way of explanation. Marius can't be sure, but he thinks Enjolras is rolling his eyes.

"Of course you did," Enjolras mutters in irritation. "What — mmh! — Do you have a problem with being on your back?"

"Oh darling, I think we've spent enough time together you know that's not true." Oh christ, okay, that does not help with Marius's confusion about what he wants to do and who he wants to do it to.

"Fuck!" Enjolras arms wrap around Courfeyrac; Courfeyrac winces in pain — Enjolras might be scratching him again. But he pulls Enjolras in closer, presses a kiss to his neck.

"Shh now."

"No." Yeah, Marius doesn't see that one happening any time soon either. Courfeyrac chuckles and digs his teeth into the flesh of Enjolras's neck, sucking and biting. Enjolras moans again.

With his hands Courfeyrac spreads Enjolras further apart; Marius can see exactly where his cock slides between Enjolras's... And now he's got a better look, he can see it must be long, if he can push Enjolras up so far without fully pulling out of him. Marius barely represses a whimper.

"God," Courfeyrac grunts, and pulls Enjolras in even closer, moving his hands back to his waist. His thrusts become quicker, practically rutting into Enjolras's body, and Enjolras throws his head back with a high pitched cry.

"God, I'm going to—"

"Ah!" Enjolras gasps as Courfeyrac shudders all over, thrusting three more times before coming to a stop. A few moments later, Marius sees something white start to drip down the back of Enjolras's thighs.

Courfeyrac smirks lazily and pulls himself out, laying back down on the bed with a sigh. Enjolras does not seem pleased with this. "Courfeyrac," he says with really a remarkable amount of composure. "Courfeyrac make me orgasm right now, or I will kill you."

Courfeyrac laughs again at that, and tugs Enjolras closer by his hips. He pushes three fingers into Enjolras's red and wet hole, and Marius blushes as he watches how Enjolras bucks against them. Courfeyrac moves his other hand, and from the shudder that overtakes Enjolras's body Marius assumes Courfeyrac is stroking his cock? "God," he grunts, and then Courfeyrac twists his fingers and pushes them in just a little further. "God!"

There is more of this, Enjolras riding Courfeyrac's fingers and thrusting into his palm, letting out keening whines all the while. "God, fuck, oh!" he shouts, and Marius sees him quivering, coming apart in Courfeyrac's hands, writhing and twisting and shrieking and gasping. Eventually he stops, letting out a long slow moan as Courfeyrac removes his fingers.

Though about those fingers, Courfeyrac immediately lifts them to Enjolras's mouth, covered in semen from Enjolras's hole as they are. Enjolras takes one between his lips and starts sucking. Marius fails not to gasp. _That's disgusting,_ he thinks, but with remarkably little conviction. "This is disgusting," Enjolras says as he finishes cleaning one digit, and immediately starts on the next.

"If you say so," Courfeyrac remarks flippantly. He yawns. "So, how was that love?"

"Satisfactory, I suppose."

Courfeyrac chuckles. "Of course. Our beloved leader never actually enjoys anything. Honestly Enjolras, you are a dear friend, but you tire me somewhat."

"You've never complained before."

"Well honestly I don't feel that unappreciated. After all: even if you'll never say it in words, the sounds you make rather... give away your attitude toward my love making."

Marius can feel Enjolras rolling his eyes. "It is in within my nature to be vocal in bed. It is not something I can control, and hence I refuse to be ashamed of it. Honestly, that was nowhere near as loud as I can be."

"Well whether you're at your full potential or not, you probably traumatised my poor roommate."

Marius's eyes go wide. Shit. He forgot that, even if they're not aware of his presence, they are at least aware of his existence.

"Honestly? Good. That boy could stand to learn a little more about the world."

Marius frowns at that. Hey! he wants to shout, but doesn't because even he's not that stupid. "Hmm, I suppose you're right," he says, lifting one recently-cleaned finger to scratch his chin. Then he lowers his voice to a whisper: "I wouldn't mind taking on another boytoy..."

Enjolras makes a disgusted noise and shoves Courfeyrac by the shoulder. Marius turns bright red. _Oh god what?!_ Courfeyrac just laughs at Enjolras's reaction. However then he seems to look over the other man's shoulder, into the kitchen, and smirk.

Marius's blood runs cold. He flees back to his room as quickly and as quietly as possible.

-

Half an hour later, Marius is lying on his back on his bed, taking deep breaths in an attempt to cool himself down. It's not really working. His erection stubbornly refuses to subside and he equally stubbornly refuses to get himself off because of this, so he's stuck there with his pants around his thighs because, even if that makes the temptation to just jerk off and get it over with so much worse, he really can't afford to ruin a pair of trousers (he only owns two pairs of trousers).

Suddenly there's a knock on the door. "Marius? Can I come in? Are you decent?"

Marius jumps and almost falls off the bed. "Just a minute!" he shouts, frantically pulling his pants back up. He perches himself on the side of the bed, sitting at such an angle that the folds of his trousers cover him somewhat. He hopes. He prays.

Courfeyrac totally does not wait a full minute before letting himself in, and — oh god, he's asking if Marius is decent, with his shirt half-buttoned, curls still hopelessly messy and clinging to his forehead with sweat. And of course, being Courfeyrac, he insists on acting completely unashamed of his dishevelled state. Bastard. It's all Marius can do not to drool.

"So," he says. "One of my dear friends decided he owed you an apology. Something about his enthusiastic vocalisations possibly disrupting your peace of mind. He begs your pardon, and as messanger I would like to add: leave it to him to make sex moaning sound so official."

Marius wants to chuckle along and make an affectionate joke at Enjolras's expense, but then realises Courfeyrac shouldn't know (or at least he really hopes doesn't know) that Marius knows he's talking about Enjolras. So Marius stops himself. "It's alright," he says with a shrug that tries far too hard to be casual. "I mean, I've heard it before. Wasn't really paying attention."

"Well I'm talking about sex and you're not screaming and crying and throwing things at me, so something must have changed." That makes Marius scowl and want to throw something, actually. "Go on. This is the point where your beloved dictionary goes flying." Marius looks away and sulks, but he can hear the smirk in Courfeyrac's voice. "In fact, where is that German book of yours, hmm? For if I was not mistaken, I believe I saw it on the kitchen table during my, ahem, activities." Unwillingly, Marius turns back to face him, frozen like a deer in the headlights. "Didn't you say you were doing some important translations this afternoon? That is what I believed you to be so deeply embroiled in. But how could you do such strenuous work without your trusty dictionary? I would have expected you to come fetch it, but I'm almost certain it's still there. Unless... something distracted you on your quest?"

Marius gives a squeak of fear. "I — I didn't..." he protests, but it's no use. Courfeyrac takes a step inside, and Marius unwittingly leans back in response. This new posture pulls his trousers tight again, showing off how hard he is and — oh no.

Courfeyrac gives a predator's grin, shamelessly staring at this new development. "Marius? Lay back on the bed."

Marius obeys quickly.


End file.
